BOM54: Stary znajomy
Apocalipsus pozbawiony wzroku nie miał najmniejszych problemów z blokowaniem ataków przeciwnika. Problemem okazało się wyprowadzaniem swoich. Jego rywal pomimo ciągłych nieudanych prób uderzenia, wiedział jak uniknąć cięcia złotą bronią. - Ta walka jest nudna, może opowiesz mi swoją historię życia? - odezwał się nagle przeciwnik - Zdradziłeś się miernoto - odparł dumny Apocalipsus porażając go umysłem - Taką arogancją może odznaczać się jedynie Mag Mel - Hehe, już myślałem, że zachowam to w tajemnicy do momentu, kiedy rozgniotę ci tą głupią czaszkę swoim butem - Na moje oko jesteś na to zbyt słaby - Przecież ty jesteś ślepy - zauważył blaszak. Uderzył Apocalipsusa Mroczną Włócznią. Atak jednak nie dał większych efektów - Jesteś jak zawsze denerwującą muchą - Kapcios zaczął swój wywód - Potrafisz zaatakować jedynie słabszego lub osłabionego. W walce honorowej nigdy nie miałeś szans, ponieważ zawsze byłeś słabeuszem. Kiedy tylko zaczęło się robić zbyt gorąco, uciekałeś. Powiedzmy sobie szczerze, zawsze marzyłeś o potędze co doprowadziło cię do całkowitego zaprzedania najmroczniejszym instynktom. Wiem co przeżywasz, bo ja byłem nimi związany od początku swego istnienia, aż do momentu wchłonięcia chłopaka. Dlatego jeśli chcesz uzyskać prawdziwą wolność, daj mi dostać to czego pragnę. Mogę ci obiecać, że ani ty, ani nikt inny się nie zawiedzie na mnie, człowieku - Skończyłeś sranie w banie? - Mag Mel się obudził. Apocalipsus usłyszał przerwanie chrapania, którego początkowo nie zauważył. Zniesmaczył się tym i po małym przysiadzie wyskoczył na prawie 7 metrów. Rzucił się na wieżę, w której przebywał Generał. Uderzył w nią z całym impetem powodując jej całkowite zawalenie. - Szlak by go - Mag Mel zaklął pod nosem podbiegając pod ruiny wieży i szukając Generała. Staruszek częścią swoich mocy, które jeszcze posiadał osłaniał się tarczą. Wraz z nim były wszystkie przedmioty niezbędne do stworzenia Oculus Mundi. Mag Mel pomógł mu się wydostać spod stery głazów - Nic ci nie jest? - Nie Szponie, ale mogłeś się pospieszyć z przybyciem - powiedział Generał - Nie dało rady, po drodze dostałem kolejne instrukcje od szefa - wytłumaczył się blaszak - Co się zmieniło? - zdziwił się staruszek - No więc mistrz przewidział, że demon pochłonie chłopaka, więc wydał nowe rozkazy - mówił żółciak. Nagle rozmowę przerwał im Apocalipsus. Nadleciał z niebywałą prędkością i wpadając na aurę Generała. Samemu nie miał szans na przebicie się, ale jego złota broń przeszła przez osłonę jak przez masło. Użył Oka Feniksa do aktywowania specjalnej mocy jego broni. Aurum Metentis w chwilę pozbawił całej mocy aury tak samo jak całego życia staruszka. Generał padł nieżywy na ziemię, a przedmioty rozrzuciły się po okolicy. thumb|Aurum Metentis - Zbierz więcej od tego piekielnika - tak brzmiały ostatnie słowa Generała. Mag Mel bez marudzenia pospieszył się, aby znaleźć więcej przedmiotów niż Apocalipsus. Ten zaś posiadał wewnętrzny instynkt pozwalający mu znajdować składniki Oculus Mundi. Dało mu to znaczną przewagę. Apocalipsus znalazł Szablę Zatracenia oraz Witraż Szaleństwa w około pół minuty. Gdy tylko zdobył oba przedmioty, położył je na swojej broni. Nagle wchłonęła komponenty Oculus Mundi. W tym momencie przestał szukać. Zaczął jedynie udawać. Mag Mel zaś znajdywał kolejne przedmioty. Po zebraniu reszty, dumny z siebie, założył je. - Widzę, że udało ci się znaleźć sporo zabaweczek - odezwał się Apocalipsus. Stał za puszką. W ręku połyskiwała mu Aurum Metentis. - Czemu nie widzę u ciebie żadnego artefaktu? - zdziwił się Mag Mel - W sumie nie ważne, dzięki swoim mam dużo więcej mocy niż ty. Nawet w swojej ostatecznej formie nie możesz mnie już pokonać. A w dodatku nie jesteś w stanie mnie wykryć za pomocą mocy - W tym momencie Mag Mel z ledwością zablokował ostrze Apocalipsusa - Co? Jak ty to? - Myślenie ci nie wychodzi - odpowiedział rywal powalając żółtą puszkę echem swojej aury - Moja forma ostateczna jest stworzona tylko i wyłącznie, aby posiąść Oculus Mundi. Mam wewnętrzny instynkt pozwalający mi bezbłędnie namierzyć wszystko co mi jest potrzebne do osiągnięcia tego celu. A skoro masz teraz resztę od Oculus... - To wzrok jest ci tak potrzebny jak kotu drewno w uchu... - Bane, co on wyprawia? - spytała Armitra stojąca w miejscu, gdzie Apocalipsus rozgromił większość swoich przeciwników, w tym BakuGalaxy. Katshamand stał nad polem bitwy i zasysał energię - Zbiera siły z tych, którzy nie mogą już walczyć. To jego umiejętność Demonic Comand - wyjaśnił blaszany demon - Potrzebujemy wszystkiego do walki z tym piekielnikiem - Katshamand spokojnie kontynuował zbieranie mocy, gdy nagle ktoś złapał go za kostkę. Ifryt się zdziwił, gdy zobaczył, że zrobił to zupełnie zwęglony Gotfryd - Ani mi się waż zabierać moje siły - wysapał ledwo żywy radny - Duma na nic ci się nie przyda, muszę jakoś pokonać Apocalipsusa - Katshamand wyrwał się z uścisku strażnika bramy - To, że chwilowo działasz z nami, nie znaczy, że ci ufam. Gdybyś był w porządku, nigdy nie byłbym zmuszony do ścigania cię przez 214 lat i umieszczenia w więzieniu Rady Ośmiu - Gotfryd stawał się coraz bardziej zirytowany, ale nie był w stanie wstać. Katshamand chciał go kopnąć w twarz, aby go ogłuszyć. Zanim się zorientował, miał na ręce założoną dźwignię przez Lunariona - Musicie mi zaufać. Generał już wyzionął ducha, a Mag Mel długo nie powstrzyma Apocalipsusa - ifryt wyrwał się z Lunariona, który mu na to pozwolił - Widzę, że niezłą ekipę sobie zebraliście, Bane, Katshamand, Mag Mel... - odezwał się Gotfryd - Dobra, zbierz tyle mocy ile ci potrzeba - Lunarion wyraził zgodę łapiąc po chwili karmazynowego człowieka za szyję - Ale jeśli zobaczę jakikolwiek fałszywy ruch, nie żyjesz - Co się tak spinasz, jakby gacie ci wlazły w tyłek? - Katshamand wrócił do zbierania mocy. Jedynie Gotfryd i Lunarion oparli się jego umiejętności. Gdy ifryt zebrał dość siły, wyruszył wraz z Bane'm i Armitrą. Gotfryd zaś poprosił Lunariona o przyglądanie się działaniom ifryta. Rycerz spełnił jego prośbę i wyruszył za nimi. Apocalipsus podszedł do pokonanego Mag Mela. Przystawił mu broń do twarzy, której już nie osłaniała maska. Niemal cała zbroja dawnego cesarza Gundalii była zniszczona. Przerażony Mag Mel używał wszystkich możliwych ruchów przeciw białowłosemu, ale nic na niego nie działało. - Dla kogoś takiego jak ty nie ma miejsca w moim świecie - odezwał się Apocalipsus przebijając swoją bronią ciało Barodiusa - Ucieleśnienie zła nie będzie chodzić w miejscu, gdzie każdy ma się czuć bezpiecznie Po chwili przybył spóźniony Katshamand. Uderzył z całych zebranych sił i odepchnął przeciwnika o kilka metrów. Szybko z Bane'm i Armitrą zebrali wszystkie części Oculus Mundi oraz Aurum Metentis. Zanim przeciwnik ocknął się, ktoś przeteleportował całą trójkę. Apocalipsus zaśmiał się. - Naprawdę sądzicie, że możecie mnie opóźnić lub zatrzymać? Adi jako pierwszy otworzył oczy. Leżał na wygodnym łóżku. Gdy się rozejrzał, zauważył że przebywa w wysokiej klasy apartamentowcu. Próba podniesienia się zakończona została strasznym bólem. Chłopak zobaczył, że niemal całe jego ciało jest obandażowane. Po kilku próbach usiadł. Nie próbował wstawać, ponieważ ból bardzo go ograniczał. - Co jest? - zdziwił się, gdy regeneracja nie przyniosła jakichkolwiek rezultatów - Gdzie jest reszta? I jak tu wylądowałem? - pytania Dragneela szybko uzyskały odpowiedź od znajomego głosu - Reszta jest w innych pokojach, a jesteś tu, bo wydawało mi się, że lepiej będzie ci tu dojść do siebie - odezwał się głos z kuchni - Niezły masz refleks... - Nie mogłam dołączyć do was wcześniej, miałam małe problemy - powiedziała dziewczyna wchodząca do sypialni, w której siedział Adi - Cześć Yukari! - No hej - odpowiedziała dziewczyna wnosząc tackę z porcelanowymi filiżankami - Przygotowałam najlepszą herbatę jaką umiem, która mogłaby ci pomóc - Dzięki - chłopak wziął filiżankę i zaczął popijać napój - Powiedz mi, jakie miałaś problemy - Którego dnia spotkałam jakiegoś dziwnego, eleganckiego mężczyznę - zaczęła opowiadać - Tajemniczy jegomość wprowadził mnie do tego budynku. Opowiedział o jego nudnej historii. Później powiedział, że będzie to kluczowe miejsce w niedalekim czasie. Dodał jeszcze, że już jesteście na scenie, a każdemu aktorowi potrzebny jest sufler. Niby rozumiałam o co mu chodziło, ale nie wiedziałam do końca dlaczego oddał mi ten budynek. Caluśki! Pomógł mi także otworzyć herbaciarnię na dole. Co prawda prawnie figuruje na niego i on załatwia te sprawy, ale tak naprawdę to ja tu rządzę - opowiadała z satysfakcją - eee, aye, ale jest jedna sprawa - odezwał się Adi - Tak? - Skończyła mi się herbata! - krzyknął na pół miasta. W odpowiedzi dostał poduszką po twarzy. Dziewczyna nalała mu więcej herbaty i wróciła do opowiadania - Nieważne. Wracając do tego co się działo. Niedawno odwiedził mnie ten facet. Tym razem przedstawił się jako Zrazak. Nie wnikałam w jego rodowód. Powiedział mi tylko, że jesteście blisko śmierci i Wielka Trójka musi szybko zadziałać. Dał mi kartkę z dokładną datą i godziną oraz miejscem, gdzie mamy się pojawić. Przybiliśmy punktualnie jak na notce i zobaczyliśmy jak leżeli prawie martwi. Odlatywało jeszcze kilka osób. Jakiś czerwony facet, blaszak z palącą się czaszką, dziewczyna i złoty rycerz. Co u was się działo? - W skrócie to na początku organizowaliśmy treningi dla nowego, Rexa Inuictusa. Jeden z nich został przerwany przez Maga Meneli. Potem mieliśmy trochę walk, aż doszliśmy nagle do Rady Ośmiu. Znowu powalczyliśmy. Pojawił się demon i jego paczka świątecznej ćpomocy. Później czekaliśmy na okazję, żeby coś zrobić, ale grzyb był zawsze za silny. Potem stał się jeszcze silniejszy. A dla odmiany, po wchłonięciu Rexa stał się jeszcze silniejszy. Potem wyrżnął wszystkich i właśnie zdobywa Oculus Mundi. Z grubsza to tyle... Ale herbatka dobra V thumb|right|267 pxYukari położyła Adiego na łóżku. Nie miał wyboru, bo był zbyt osłabiony, żeby się przeciwstawić. Na wszelki wypadek przypięła go pasami. - Masz odpoczywać, zrozumiano? - zakomunikowała Hoshiya - eee Yukari - odezwała się Kuuki pukając w futrynę - Mamy gości Cała Wielka Trójka zebrała się na dole w herbaciarni. Kuuki i Yukari szybko dołączyły do Umikage. Przy stoliku siedział mężczyzna w garniturze. Przy jego krześle leżała laska. - Witam panie Zrazak, w czym mogę służyć? - Yukari się uśmiechnęła - Witam młoda księżniczko, jak leci? - spytał zaciekawionym głosem - No w sumie nic ciekawego. Problemów finansowych nie ma, klientów zawsze sporo. Nagminnych fanów odsyłamy do szpitala - A co z moją kartką? - Kartką? A, tą kartką - dziewczyna przypomniała sobie o notce, o której mówiła Adiemu - Znalazłam tam moich przyjaciół, ledwo żywych. Ale skąd pan wiedział? - Możesz nazywać mnie dziadkiem Wiedzą, to powinno odzwierciedlać moje cechy - jego wypowiedź została nagle przerwana kiedy do baru wszedł Bane, Katshamand i Armitra - No nareszcie. Wydaje mi się, że widziałaś tą trójkę, prawda Yukari? - Taak - Pracują dla mnie - dodał wstając zakładając kapelusz i biorąc laskę w dłoń - Ale nie możemy tracić czasu. Musimy zejść do podziemi - Ale są one całkowicie zagospodarowane i nie ma miejsca na wszystkich - Tenōri była przeciwna, ale kiedy dziadek Wiedza spojrzał jej w oczy, przestała się sprzeciwiać - Za mną dzieciaki, musimy dziś uratować świat - powiedział. Zanim jednak wszyscy weszli na schody, przez drzwi wejściowe herbaciarni wszedł Apocalipsus. Zrazak pstryknął palcami i w okół przeciwnika pojawiło się mnóstwo niematerialnych rycerzy. Widoczne było jedynie ich uzbrojenie. Cała przywołana ekipa rzuciła się na "nowego klienta" Podpierając się laską, staruszek prowadził wszystkich przez otworzony, tajny tunel. Nie trudno było się zorientować, że poruszali się w labiryncie. Gdy doszli do wielkich, stalowych drzwi, dziadek Wiedza przyłożył rękę do odciśniętej. Drzwi wypełniły się światłem i stanęły otworem. Gdy wszyscy weszli, zamknęły się. Całe pomieszczenie było przygotowane pod coś. - Co tu się dzieje? - pytała Yukari - Jak mówiłem, ratujemy świat. Teraz tylko jedna osoba może powtrzymać Apocalipsusa i mam zamiar ją tu sprowadzić - komponenty do Oculus Mudni wylądowały na wierzchołkach okręgu. Chusta, która zakrywała usta Apocalipsusa znalazła się na środku. Zrazak, Bane, Katshamand i Artmitra zaczęli wypowiadać słowa w nieznanym Wielkiej Trójce języku. Otoczenie wypełniła ciemna energia. Pojawiło się straszne ciśnienie, drażniące uszy i powodujące ból głowy. Okrąg zmienił kolor na krwisty, zaś złote części Oculus Mundi i jedyna szara część - Gravitas Gun - zmieniły się na czarne. W pomieszczeniu zaczął wiać wiatr. Po chwili Apocalipsus się przebił. Gdy mu się udało, nie było jeszcze za późno, aby powstrzymać akcję, którą podejmowała czwórka. Został szybko zablokowany przez Adiego. Yukari szybko ruszyła w jego stronę. Pomogła mu obezwładnić Apocalipsusa. - Kazałam ci zostać w łóżku - wkurzyła się dziewczyna - Kiepsko mi idzie słuchanie rozkazów - uśmiechnął się Dragneel - Blokada na umiejętności oparte na mocy ciągle funkcjonuje, tylko dlatego udało wam się mnie powalić - odezwał się Apocalipsus przyciśnięty przed Adiego i Wielką Trójkę. Rytuał zaś postępował i pomieszczenie stawało się coraz bardziej czarne, a wiatr był coraz bardziej porywisty. Po chwili wszystkich odrzuciła fala uderzeniowa, którą wyzwolił Apocalipsus. Wszyscy padli na ziemię lub zostali rzuceni w ścianę. Jedyną osobą, która ustała na nogach był Zrazak. Nie miał z tym problemów. Samodzielnie kontynuował rytuał. Gdy zamknął oczy i podniósł głowę, jego siła wzrosła, a zaklęcia przebiegały szybciej - I po blokadzie Apocalipsus spróbował przeszkodzić starcowi, jednak drogę zagrodziła mu Tenōri i Kuuki. Yukari została powstrzymana przez Zrazaka, który powiedział, aby pobiegła do apartamentów i znalazła Luka. Nakazał jej, aby znalazła Kamień Duszy, który ma w swojej torbie zabranej niegdyś Mag Melowi. Hoshiya postanowiła zrobić co nakazał znany jej jegomość. Zaś stale wycieńczony Adi nie był w stanie zrobić nic więcej jak przyglądać się jak dziewczyny, do których dołączyła się Armitra i Katshamand dostają lanie. Zauważył, że Bane gdzieś zniknął. Spróbował wstać. Udało mu się. W tym momencie jednak Apocalipsus rzucił w niego Tenōri. Dziewczyna wylądowała na obolałym Dragneelu. Po 3 sekundach Kuuki także leżała na Adim, a obok wylądowała Armitra. Jedynie Katshamand, wsparty przez siły całego BakuGalaxy, większości Rady Ośmiu i wielu ludzi, z których wcześniej zebrał moc zdołał opierać się przez jakiś czas. W końcu jednak i on został dopadnięty. Ifryt padł z wielkim wrzaskiem. Apocalipsus zerwał z niego duży płat skóry. W tej chwili nadbiegła Yukari. Apocalipsus wyczuwszy co trzymała w ręce zwrócił się w jej stronę. Było to jednak bez znaczenia. Zrazak wyciągnął rękę i Kamień Duszy pojawił się na środku okręgu. Rytuał dobiegł końca i porywisty wicher przycisnął wszystkich do ścian. Kiedy wszyscy się ocknęli, nie było ani Apocalipsusa, ani Zrazaka. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Seria Oculus Mundi Kategoria:Nev-Rex